Up to now, messages have been transmitted/received between chat devices to perform communication (chat) in real time. In particular, in an online game, it is common to equip each game terminal with a chat function in order to make the game more exciting, and various ideas are used for promoting communication between users. Patent Document 1 introduces a game device (chat device) which optimizes a time for displaying a message in accordance with the count of characters in the inputted message.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-290549 A